Devils Daughter
by TrueBloodxTwilight
Summary: bella is the devils daughter, and sees the cullens again after Jasper finds out about Alice and Edward
1. meeting again

DEVIL'S DAUGHTER

I walked over holding the now dead chipmunk and sat next to her, she took the animal and put it to the baby's mouth, it released her finger and started eating.

My name is Isabella, but I go buy Bella, Bells, Bell, or Izzy; and I am the devils daughter. I have two sisters, the oldest Akilla is 5'9, long black hair with red highlights, with dark brown eyes, she has the same figure as me, and she's the most evil of us all. Then there's Jasmine, she's the youngest and the sweetest out of us, with waist length light brown hair with blond highlights, with hazel eyes. We each have wings; Akilla's are black, red, and silver, Jasmine's are white and gold with some grey in them, and mine are blood red and black with silver sparkles.

I have three pets; a pitch black jaguar, a white tiger, and a russet colored wolf- I raised them all.

"Bella"—I heard my father call

I looked up from playing with my pet's; now everyone thinks the devil has red skin, tails, horns, and is extremely mean, but he looks human, he has short black hair, a tail, and he can be very nice.

"Yes dad?"- I asked my own tail switching side to side

"It seems like Jasper caught Alice and Edward together, and decided to call on me. Would you go up there for me instead?"—he asked

"Come on Nila"—I said before I disappeared

JASPER

I summoned the devil; we all stood there with me in front, than a fire appeared for a second before disappearing again. We gasped there sitting where the fire was, was Bella who was petting a baby jaguar who started to nibble on her finger.

"Aw, poor baby's hungry. Jasper would you mind going to get a small animal, don't kill it yet; wait until you get back here to snap its neck."- She asked not looking up

I ran into the forest in search of a small animal, I found a chipmunk and ran back to the clearing.

"Thank you, bring it over here"- She told me

I walked over holding the now dead chipmunk and sat next to her, she took the animal and put it to the baby's mouth, it released her finger and started eating. When it finished eating, it crawled over into my lap and started to mess with my shirt, Bella smiled.

"Um, Bella I summoned the devil, what are you doing here?"- I asked her, she smiled

"Daddy asked me to come up instead"- she answered, I was shocked

"Wait, you're the devils daughter?"- Em asked shocked

"Yep, my eyes are so dark that they looked brown. My older sisters are dark brown and my younger sisters are hazel"- Bella answered

"How come we never knew?"- Carlisle asked, she shrugged

"Would you have believed me?"- Bella asked looking up

"Guess not."- Carlisle answered

"Are there only three of you?"-Esme asked

Bella shook her head no

"Nope, we have one older sister, who was changed into a vamp."-Bella answered

BELLA

"Nope, we have one older sister, was changed into a vamp."-I told them

"Who?"-Rosalie asked

I looked up at her

"You"- I told her, her eyes widened

"How?"-she asked

"You wanted to be human, so dad let you."-I said

"How come I don't remember?"-she asked

"I think you blocked it, but I can let you remember"- I told her

She nodded and walked over to sit in front of me

"I can turn you back, you'll still be immortal, still as durable, but you can have kids, and you will have your wings back."- I told her

She nodded; I took her hands and concentrated.

After three minutes I opened my eyes again and looked at my sister, her wings came out, they were red and silver, she opened her eyes and they were back to her normal blue color. She smiled at me. There was a fire next to me and Akilla appeared, she smiled at Rose

"Hello big sister"- she said

"Hey killa"-Rose answered her

Out of nowhere Rose was tackled from the side by Jas, Rose laughed

"Hey Jas"-Rose said

"Rosie!"-Jas squealed

they sat up next to each other and Killa sat next to me, we all had our wings out, Em came and sat infront of Jasper, Rose noticed the baby jaguar

"dad let you have pets?"- she asked

"yep, I have a wolf, white tiger, and a jaguar"- I told her

"and we each have horses"- Jas told her

we talked for a couple hours before we all brought our pets up from the underworld Killa, my jaguar, came over to me and laid down, Snow, my tiger, laid down next to jasper and Angel, wolf, laid down next to Rose.

JASPER

We all sat around when Bella's hand started to glow, and in the middle of her palm was a small blue flame, it moved and formed into a fire blue butterfly. It moved in front of the baby Jag. in my lap, she kept trying to catch it, then there was one made out of ice, another out of earth, and Rose made one out of a red flame, then Bella made a dragon out of water and let it fly around. Rose made roses out of ice and fire, Bella made a necklace out of fire with a heart made of ice with a red 'R' carved into it, Rose gasped

"My neclace"- she said touching it, Bella smiled and let her butterfly dissapear

"Mom taught me how to do it"- Bella told me

"Thanks Bells"-Rose said

"No problem"- Bella said

Bella gasped and looked at her sisters, then she looked at me

"Um, Jazz don't freak out, but our aunt's comming this way."- Bella said

i was confused so i asked,

"Why would I freak out?"- I asked

"Because, our aunt is Maria."-Bella told me

"What!"- I asked shocked, they nodded

accross the field from us, Maria stepped out of the trees

"How are my nieces?"-Maria asked

"Were good aunt Maria"-they said together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BELLA

Aunt Maria looked beside me and smiled, her red eyes twinkled

"Hello Jasper"-Maria

"Maria"-Jasper

"I see you and my niece have gotten together, the perfect soul mates."- Maria clapped happily

My eyes widened I NEVER told him yet, I shook my head towards her but she earthier didn't see or chose to ignore me.

"So when will you be having little ones running around?"-Maria asked

My head fell into my hands and I groaned while my sisters laughed at my expense.

"Auntie were not together, he just caught Eddie boy and the pixie together, and summoned dad who asked me to come up instead."- I explained to her, she huffed

"You know I've been waiting for you two to get together, that's why I trained Jasper the way I did"- she told us

"She adores trying to set Bella up; she'll do the same thing to jasmine when she's old enough."- Rose said, I narrowed my eyes at her

"No need to rub it in my dear sisters just because you two have your soul mates doesn't mean you can brag"-I told them in my southern accent from visiting Maria so much

"Huh?"-Jasper asked confused

"Your soul mates Jazz, always have been."- Maria explained

Jasper had a huge smile on his face, we all looked at him confused

"Thank god"- he yelled

He grabbed my face and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I was really shocked before I got over it and kissed him back, it was a good thing neither one of us had to breath.

Rose

We sat their shocked as Bells and Jazz made out on the grass, Bella on top, for like 15 minutes. Before they started to have sex I let a ball of water form in my hand and waited for the other two to do the same before throwing it at them, when they were hit they broke apart in surprise while gasping for unneeded breath.

Bella

I felt water being dumped on me and gasped in surprise before looking at my three sisters, I glared at them and they smirked

"We didn't think you would want to have sex in a field in front of your family."-Rose said

I rolled my eyes and let the wind dry both Jasper and myself.


	3. mom visits

Jasper

After Bella and I were dry I sat u with her in my lap, Rose, Jasmine, and Akila were trying not to laugh, but when Em started laughing and so did they, Thank god we were soul mates the fantasies I had about Bella when Edward wasn't around. I felt bad because I was married to Alice and Bella was with Eddie boy, I buried my face into Bella's neck.

We all sat around, I could feel Edward's and Alice's anger and jealousy, I looked up at them with one eyebrow raised before I rolled my eyes. Bella was playing with her pets making different things out of the elements, when the wind shifted and I stiffened at what I smelled, wet dog, out of the woods came three of the dogs from LaPush Bella looked up and smiled

"Hey Jake, Seth, Embery."-Bella said

They smiled at Bella before they ran behind the trees and a second later they came back human and walked up towards us

"Hey Bells, Kilia, Jasmine"-the one in the middle said

"Jake"-they said

Jake walked over towards Kilia and sat her on his lap, while the other two sat near us

"Seth how's my little brother?"-Bella said leaning over to hug him

"Were good Bella everybody misses you"- he answered smiling

"We'll visit soon. It's about time we go back anyway."- Bella said thoughtfully everyone nodded

"Rose, Jasmine, Kilia and I will stay the same; Em, and Jazz will be brothers; and the wolves will be brothers."-Bella said

"What about Edward and Alice?"-I asked

Everyone looked at Bella for her answer

"Don't know don't care."-Bella said

I smiled and kissed her neck

"Is everybody okay with that?"- Carlisle asked, everyone nodded

Bella

I stood up and grabbed Jazzes hand

"Come on Jazz let's go back your stuff."-I said smiling

He grabbed my hand

"Let's go Darlin'."-he said

He swung me up on his back and from their I went and sat on his shoulders, I looked at everybody else

"Try and catch us Emmy and Rosie."-I yelled

Jazz took off a second later; I looked back and saw Em with Rose on his back running after us

"Hold onto my legs Jazz."- I told him

I leaned backward and saw about to throw a ball of earth before I threw a ball of ice at her and I just kept throwing Ice, water, earth and the occasional fire ball.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, you'll never catch us!"-I yelled

I threw up a shield of earth to cover us as protection. Jazz jumped into an open window and ran downstairs in time to see everyone else come into the house; I threw a water ball at Rose when I saw her. She gasped and looked at me, well it was more of a glare but since she was soaking wet it wasn't scary.

"I hate you"-she said

"No you don't, you really love me."-I said to her, she rolled her eyes

"Come on Jazz lets go pack."-I said grabbing his hand, he smiled at me

"Come on Darlin'."- he said lifting me up bridal style

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."-Em yelled after us

"That's not a lot Em."-I yelled back at him as Jasper and I walked into his room so we could start packing

1 hr. later

"We need to get you some cowboy boots."-I told him, he smiled at me

"That we do, and we have to get a few things for you to."-I looked into his mind

'_Maybe a school girl outfit, a sexy vampire, cowgirl, sexy devil' -_he thought

I watched as his smile got bigger with each thought

"Or an angel"-I said

I walked down the stairs; he walked behind me mumbling about me being a tease. I saw all three of my sisters laughing their asses off, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Is everyone ready to leave?"- Carlisle asked we all nodded

"Everyone get into your cars"-he said

Everyone ran into the garage, Edward into his Volvo, Alice in her Porch, Em and the wolves-Jeep, Rose killia and Jas- BMW, Carlisle and Esme- Mercedes. Jazz led me over to a motorcycle, it was black with red flames on it.

"Hop on darlin'."-he said to me

I smiled and jumped on behind him, he followed everyone else out. It took us a day and a half to get to Forks, Carlisle had already registered us for school.

SENIORS- Emmett-18, Rose-18, Killia-18, and Jake-18

JUNIOIRS- Jasper-17, Me-17, Edward-17, Alice-17

SOPHMORES- Seth-16, Embery-16, Jasmine-16 ½.

Jasper and I ran up the stairs to his room, his and Alice's old one, and put our stuff down

"Want to go get some stuff for our room?"- I asked him

He nodded and took my hand leading me back down the stairs.

"Hey Em let us borrow your jeep, Jazz and I are going shopping."-I said

He nodded before throwing me his keys I held out my other hand for my wallet, which held my license and credit cards, my sisters did the same thing.

"Come on jazz."-I said he held open the car door for me

"In you go darlin'."-he said in his full out southern accent, I cruised

"Why thank you kind sir."-I said kissing his cheek.

We picked out blue and white paint for our room; light oak dressers, night stand; clothes; a book shelf, a wrought iron bed frame and the softest mattress and pillows; and Jasper picked out blue/green sheets and comfier, he also picked out some underwear and costumes he liked for me.

Jasper

Bella and I walked out of the mall and put all our stuff into Em's Jeep

"I need a car."-Bella said, I looked over at her

"Do you want to stop somewhere?"-I asked her

She thought for a second before nodding, I pulled into a Hyundai dealership, Bella looked around before deciding on a Genesis 2012 in black with tinted windows and the works, I paid for it

"How long will it take?"- Bella asked the man

"About four days. Is that okay?"- he said

"That's fine"- I said

We went back to Emmett's jeep and drove home we pulled up into the driveway and parked the car, we grabbed our bags and brought them into our room, the furniture was summing to the house around 4. We painted the room and put away all our clothes in the closet all at vamp speed.

"Jazz, what's your favorite color?"-Bella asked

I thought for a second my two favorite colors on Bella were any blue and green

"Blue and green, why?"-I asked her

She smiled at me and held up two different underwear sets, one a midnight blue and the other a forest green

"the green one."-I told her

She smiled at me and put it next to her purple halter dress and black leggings with dark purple heels. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her when there was a knock on the door, we both looked up to see both Alice and Edward at the door looking pissed.

'_Can we help you?'-_I thought to Edward

"Your furniture is here."-he growled

"Thanks, you can leave now Jasper and I have…things to do."- Bella said smiling

They both narrowed their eyes and growled before storming out. Bella giggled and I shook my head before we both went down stairs to see all our furniture in the foyer.

"Come on Em let's bring this stuff upstairs."-I said to him

We both picked up one end of the bed and took it up into mine and Bella's room; we arranged all the furniture before letting Bella see it

"Bella, come see our room."-I yelled even thought I didn't have to

A second later everyone was standing in the door of our room Bella gasped and looked around the room before launching herself at me

"I love it!"-she screamed

Before she kissed me like crazy, while sending me her feelings: love, lust, amazement, gratitude, and excitement. I swung her around.

"I love you, always have."-she told me

"I loved you since your first day of school."- I told her

We heard two growls.

Bella

We broke each other's gazes and looked towards Edward and Alice, who were both glaring at us.

"So every time we were together you were thinking about bella?"-Alice growled

"Yep, and every time you guys went hunting I stood under Bella's window."-Jasper said like it was nothing, I smiled and kissed him

"No wonder I always slept better on those days, thank you Jazz."-I said to him, he smiled

"No problem darlin'."-he said to me

"Halloween is next month, what are you dressing up as?"-Rose asked from behind Edward and Alice

I shrugged before jumping off jasper and walking into our closet

"I was thinking, and it's between a devil, angel, and the vampire. What do you think?"-I asked showing all three

"Between the angel and vampire."-she said to me

I nodded and put the devil costume back in the closet

"I'll decide on Halloween."- I said

Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me

"Come on darlin' let's go spend time with the family."-he said in my ear

"No problem."- I said

I slipped out of his arms and ran down the stairs with him right behind me, I sat on the couch and he lifted me up before sitting in my spot and sitting me in his lap, while we watched movies. Half way through the first one there was a white glow that kept getting bigger and shaped into a person with Roses blond hair and our all of our curls, and Killia's body type a smile broke out across my face along with my sisters.

"MOM!"-we yelled running to her smiling form

"My beautiful daughters how are you? Rose how's my oldest?"- she asked kissing our cheeks

"Were fine mommy."-I said, she smiled at us before looking around

"And who might this family be?"-she asked

"The Cullen's"-Rose said

"The parents, Carlisle and Esme"-I told her pointing them out

"Edward, my ex, and Alice my ex bestie"- I pointed to them

"Rosie's husband/soul mate Emmett"- I pointed to him and he smiled

"My soul mate/boyfriend and in my opinion the hottest in the family Jasper."- I said grabbing his hand

"Hello ma'am"- he said kissing her hand, she smiled approvingly before looking at me

"I like him wayyyy better."- She said to me

"I do to, just couldn't date him when we first met, he was with the pixie bitch and I was with the prude"-I explained she nodded (AN: we all know I'm right about Edward being a prude)

I pointed to Jake, EM, and Seth

"And their friends of mine, the one on the right is with Killia, Jake, in the middle is Embery, and last but the cutest Seth."-I said to her

"HEY!"-Jake and Embery yelled

I smiled at them

"It's true, plus he's the youngest in the group, besides Collin and Brady."-I said

"Ha! I told you I was the cutest!"- Seth

We all looked at him and laughed at his reaction to being dubbed the cutest of the three.

(AN: I'll try to update soon but I do have more stories that I have to keep going with. Keep sending me ideas and I'll try to work them into the story)


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**After everyone was introduced to mom we all sat back down in our same spots,**

"**So Bella how is your father?"-Mom asked me**

"**He's fine, creepy but he is just fine"-I answered her**

**Everyone raised their eyebrows at me in questioning while Killia nodded in **

**Agreement with me **

"**Your father is not creepy."- Mom told us**

"**Then what is he?"- Killia asked her**

"**He was romantic when we first met each other."- She told us**

**Suddenly the room became extremely hot and in front of us there came a huge fire the Cullen's became really nervous with the flames so close to them**

"**Oh no!"- I groaned**

"**Dad's here"- Killia sighed**

**The flame went away and in its place was dad but he has to be dramatic about it and instead of his wings being hidden away they were on full display in what he says 'is in all there evil glory.' **

"**Talking about me I see."- He said**

"**Hi dad"- we said together**

"**Hi girls, how are you?"- He asked us**

"**Fine."- Killia answered**

"**Happy"- Rose, Jass and I answered**

**He raised his eyebrow at our answer we sighed knowing that he wanted an answer, Rose went first**

"**I have my family and I can now have kids with my mate."- Rose smiled at Emmett**

"**I get the hot cowboy instead of the prude, oh and because the family is back together."- I told him smiling**

"**I'm happy because the family is back together."- Jass said smiling brightly**

**Dad nodded and smiled at us happy that we were all happy, and then he got this glint in his eyes that ment he was going to do something**

"**So who is the 'prude' as my daughter so elegantly put it?"-Dad asked**

**We all pointed to Edward, who was sitting on the recliner with Alice sitting on the floor in front of him, dad turned to him **

"**So you're the one who cheated on my daughter with her 'best friend' and then left her?"- He asked raising an eyebrow**

**Apparently Edward was no longer able to speak so he just nodded dad nodded his head looking deep in thought **

"**So the first guy she decides to date cheats and leaves her in the forest."- Dad said **

"**What do you mean when you said the first guy she decides to dates?"-Alice asked**

**Dad looked at her with a raised brow**

"**Did you think he was the first to show interest in Bella?"-Dad asked her**

**Alice nodded her head, dad, mom, Killia, Rose, and Jass all broke into hysterical laughter**

"**Not by a long shot I think every boy in the underworld has asked her out at LEAST three times, and that's just the underworld."-Dad said**

"**All of the guys in heaven have been super nice to me hopping that I would put in a good word with Bella"-Jass told her**

**Alice and Edwards jaws dropped**

"**But she wanted to wait for Jasper."-Killia said**

**Jasper squeezed my hand and smiled at me**

"**But she had no experience with guys?"-Edward said**

**My family nodded**

"**She wouldn't because she has never DATED before you num-nut."-Killia said to him while rolling her eyes**

**Both Edward and Alice nodded but they both still looked non believing about what my family told them about me. Dad rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and a flame appeared next to him, when the fire died down I saw Jeremy, a 'kid' the same age as me who ALWAYS asked me out no matter how many times I told him no. He bowed to both of my parents, and then my sisters when he saw me his eyes widened before he ran over to me grabbing my right hand and kissing it,**

"**Bella, how I have missed you and your wonderful personality!"- Jeremy 'gushed'**

**I made a face as I removed my hand from his**

"**Hello Jeremy"- I said politely**

"**Will you go on a date with me?"- He suddenly asked me**

"**No"-I said while shaking my head**

**His expression fell from hopeful to upset. But he nodded his head in respect before turning back to my dad**

"**How many times have you asked my daughter out Jeremy?"- he asked**

"**1,289 times my lord"-Jeremy answered**

"**And how many times has she said yes?"- Dad asked**

"**0. But I'm hopping to were her down"-Jeremy replied**

**Dad nodded before directing Jeremy's attention to Jasper sitting next to me**

"**Jeremy, this is Bella's mate Jasper."-Dad told him**

**The second dad told him that he looked crushed but he sighed and nodded his head in what was hopefully acceptance.**


End file.
